


Pretty Meaty Valentine

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day done right thanks to someecards.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Meaty Valentine

It figured that the one year Chris was excited for Valentine’s Day because he was dating someone he really, really liked (okay maybe loved but whatever, like he was going to admit that to Zach), he couldn’t even spend the goddamn holiday with that person.  The fact that his and Zach’s careers were blowing up (in a good way) was great.  But it meant their relationship was lacking in the other type of good blowing...

Chris really missed sex with Zach.

And yeah he kind of wanted to do the whole romantic thing with Zach too.  Candles and flowers and chocolate and...wait, did gay men do that for each other?  He was still new to the whole dating a guy thing.  Plus, while they weren’t hiding it, they weren’t exactly shouting it from the rooftops either.  So maybe, even if Zach would appreciate receiving a dozen long stem roses, Chris wouldn’t be able to send them anyway.  

Though that kind of romantic shit could be kept within the privacy of their own places.

Which still wasn’t the point.

The point was, Zach was back in New York, goddamn it, and Chris was in L.A.  And they weren’t going to spend their first Valentine’s together and that made him very...not moody...but very manly and appropriately upset.  

Zach,  
  
At least it is if you ask me. It’s special because it’s from me.  I miss you. -C

Chris and Zach had kept up their usual emails and texts, even after the initial hook up in Park City.  So he figured it was appropriate to send an ecard for the holiday (and maybe he already sent a real card...and other things...and was too anxious to wait to hear from Zach).

Chris,  
  
Though that could be because we don’t see each other nearly enough.  Maybe we need to test that out.  Do you want to come or should I?  And yes, please read into that statement. -Z

Chris had nothing better to do on a day when people everywhere were spending quality time together or hooking up just to feel not alone.  Being bored and by himself was the perfect recipe for overindulging and surfing through all the funny ecards he could send to Zach.  

Zach,   
I wish you were here.  How bout we come together soon.  So we can...come...together...What are you doing tonight?  As far as the rest of my Valentine’s day?  Well,  
  
-C

Chris,  
  
-Z

Sports Illustrated?  Really?  You think that’s what I’ll be jerking off to today?  More like the pic of that gorgeous cock I managed to get on my phone.  Mmm, I could stare at that all damn day.  In fact, I’m cutting this email short so I can go look at it some more.  Imagine it in my mouth.  And in my ass.   
;) C

“You decided to end that email with a wink because...what?  You think it’s a joke to tease me about you fantasizing about me fucking your mouth?”

Chris was speechless at Zach’s deep, growling tone.  And that those were the first words to come out of his mouth.  Not  hello  or even a pause to wait for Chris to answer first.

“Hello to you too.”

“Hey.”  Zach sounded tired, but happy and Chris couldn’t help but smile because he was pretty sure he was the cause of at least some of Zach’s happiness.

“Did you like your Valentine’s gifts?”  It was after 4, L.A. time, so Zach had to have gotten the shit Chris had sent out to him.

“Huh?”

“You know...um, the stuff I sent?”  It worried Chris that Zach didn’t seem to know what he was talking about.  Did his gifts not get delivered?  Did he just waste his money on shit that Zach would never even see?

“What are you talking about?”

“Um...I sent you some stuff.”

There was a moments pause before Zach replied.  “Really?  Oh my God, Christopher, you are the sweetest newly gay man I know.”  Chris mentally patted himself on the back for that.  “But I haven’t been home yet.” 

What?

“Oh.”  And no, Chris was not pouting.  “Okay.”

“Don’t pout, baby -”

“I’m not pouting!”

“- I’m sure they’re all lovely gifts.  And I can’t wait to see them when I get home.”  Zach started laughing, kind of like a mad man, and Chris was really confused as to what was so funny.

“Zach?”

“Nothing, nothing.”  But Zach kept laughing.  “Listen, I gotta go.  But I’ll call you later, okay?”

Maybe now Chris was pouting.  Because he didn’t want to get off the phone.  What could Zach have going on that kept him from talking to Chris?  “Okay.”

He sat on his couch for about ten minutes, fidgeting and thinking about Zach before deciding to shoot him one last text.

When you get home, make sure to open the package right away.  There are perishables in it. -C

For someone who was in a rush to get off the phone, Zach responded right away.  Which surprised Chris.

What is it? -Z

It may have made Chris a little angry that Zach couldn’t talk but could text.  

...chocolate. -C

You are so goddamn cute, Christopher.  -Z

Chris didn’t deign to respond to that.  He was not cute.  He was just being thoughtful and romantic on a holiday that was all about romance. 

It was almost dinner time and Chris didn’t know what to eat.  He didn’t want to go out anywhere and face all the happy couples.  Not to mention paps out to document celebrity couples or lack thereof.  But he also didn’t want to order take out because...that just felt even more pathetic.  He wasn’t sure why, really.  It wasn’t as if anyone would know.  And he didn’t have any food in the house anyway so take out was the best option...

He picked up his phone and saw an email waiting for him.

Chris,  
  
-Z

Chris forgot about food as he laughed and went in search of a perfect reply.  He didn’t stop to question why Zach, again, had time to email him an ecard and not talk to him...at least not for long.  He was determined to stay as positive as can be even though he was by his lonesome.

Zach,  
  
I wish you were here to suck me off. -C

You’re so romantic, Chris.  
  
-Z

You know I’m hot.  -C

You’re right.  I do know.  You are so fucking hot.  The things I want to do to you...  
  
-Z

Chris was getting a little too excited and a lot too turned on just from those simple words.  He wanted Zach with him right the fuck now.

So if you know I’m so hot...why aren’t you flying out to be with me? -C

And before Zach could read that and think maybe Chris was a little too needy, Chris added,

JK.  I know you’d be here if you could be.  -C

You have no idea... -Z

Seemed an odd response.  Chris texted back with a  huh?  and waited to hear back from Zach.  And waited.  And waited.  For hours.

It left Chris feeling mopey (and still hungry because he hadn’t decided on what to eat).  He didn’t want to seem too overbearing and continue spamming Zach with texts and emails.  Not when Zach clearly had better things going on.  Things better than spending time with Chris, his boyfriend - no big deal or anything - talking on the phone.  

The beep of his phone startled Chris out of his funk.

Chris,  
  
-Z

Yeah, he wished.  Just how did Zach expect that to happen when they were on opposite sides of the country and Zach couldn’t be bothered to even call him more often?

Chris,  
  
so  
  
and  
  
-Z

Chris felt his stomach flip flop a little at just how much he wished that could happen.  It was kind of mean of Zach to tease when they were far apart and incapable of any of that.

Chris,  
  
-Z

Zach? -C

Chris, come to your door.  -Z

Why? -C

Don’t ask questions.  Just do it.  I have a surprise for you. -Z

Chris sluggishly stood and made his way to the front door.  He looked out the peephole but found it covered.   What the hell?   But curiosity got the better of him and he opened it quickly to see what Zach had sent him.  

“Surprise.”  

There he stood, tight jeans, striped shirt and thick. black rimmed glasses...Zach.  Zach in all his hipster, goofy, adorable hotness.  Perfect eyebrows and slightly parted lips.  Zach.  

“Zach!”

Then Chris realized he looked like a scrub, grey sweatpants and blue hoodie, unshaved and ugly glasses halfway down his nose.

“Hey gorgeous.”  Zach stepped inside and wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist.

“Shut up, I look awful.  Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?!”  He tried to shove Zach back but those long, lean arms had a death grip on Chris.

“Because then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.  And I really, really wanted to surprise you.”

The small, open mouthed kisses Zach was placing along Chris’ neck and jaw were really distracting.  “Well, ahh, congrats, mmm, you succeeded.”

“Good.”  Zach shoved at Chris as he continued kissing the sensitive skin behind his ear.  “Now, let’s get inside before we put on a show for your neighbors.”

“Hmm?”  Chris stepped back and tilted his head down to catch Zach’s lips.

“I’ve missed you so goddamn much, Chris.”  Their lips met and slid together, sucking at each other and tasting feverishly.

“Me too,” Chris managed to breathe out between kisses.

Zach’s hands had landed on the zipper of Chris' hoodie, sliding it down slowly, tooth by tooth.  When he got it open, he pushed it off Chris’ shoulders and fisted his hands in the wife beater Chris had on underneath.

“It’s been too long.”  Zach bit at Chris’ bottom lip.

“Yeah.”  Chris was helpless against Zach’s punishing kisses and needy hands, moving up and down his chest.  

Zach moved back, just enough so Chris’ eyes could focus on his, and smiled.  “I love you.”  Then Zach was kissing him again, hard enough to bruise, as if he was trying to pour out his emotions through the feel of their lips together.

Chris was trying to rip Zach’s jeans off at this point.  “I love you too, Zach.  Oh god, yeah.”  He was trying not to moan as Zach swiftly pulled down Chris’ sweats, underwear and all, and started palming Chris’ already rock hard cock.

“Happy Valentine’s.”  And Zach sunk down to his knees, mouthing up and down Chris’ shaft.

“Oh shit, yeah.”  Chris’ knees felt weak each time Zach licked around the head, slurping with those gorgeous pink lips.  “So much better than a bouquet of roses.”

Zach swallowed him down, hollowing out his cheeks and gripping Chris at the base of his cock.  Zach let out a soft  mmm that vibrated against him and made Chris jump in Zach’s mouth.  He wanted to come, felt so close to losing it, when Zach pulled off and smiled up at him.  His lips were swollen and red and fucking glistening with spit and precome.  Zach looked fucking good like that.

“How bout we get you on your back with your legs up so I can fuck you now?”  

Chris stumbled back as Zach stood up and crowded his space.  “Okay.”  He was too horny to wait, so he stumbled over to his couch, falling backwards and obliging Zach by pulling his knees up close to his chest.

A low growl came out of Zach as he undressed and watched Chris.  “Lube?”

Chris pointed to the side table.  He’d kept a bottle there ever since the last time he and Zach had ended up fucking on his couch.  Because last time he’d had to rush to his room to find a bottle and lost precious sexing time.  He’d learned from his past mistake.

Zach rummaged through the drawer until he found the small bottle, popping the lid and squirting a generous amount over two fingers.  “Can’t wait to get inside you, Chris.  I’ve missed your tight little ass.”

Chris moaned in anticipation.  He loved the way Zach stretched him open, slowly at first then fast and full when Chris began panting.  And he wasn’t disappointed when Zach slowly teased him, circling him with one slicked up finger.  He felt the slight pressure of Zach entering him, just the tip of one finger.

“Oh please, please, yes Zach, please.”  Chris pushed back against Zach’s finger, needing more.

Maybe Zach felt sorry for Chris, reading into his neediness.  Or maybe Zach was just as pathetically horny as Chris and couldn’t wait.  Either way, Zach stopped teasing and pushed in all the way, adding a second shortly afterward and stretching Chris open with every twist and slide of long, tapered fingers.

“Missed this so much.  You have no idea.”  Zach thrust in harder, brushing against Chris’ prostate and making him cry out.

“Me too!”

“Yeah?  How bout my cock?  You miss that too?”  Zach added a third finger and stretched them apart, making Chris burn deliciously.

“Fuck!  Yes!” Chris lifted his hips, ground down against Zach’s fingers and moaned.  

“You look so good like this, Chris.  With my fingers up your ass and you writhing under me.”  Zach pulled his fingers out, smiling at the squelching sound they made.  “But you look even better stuffed full of my cock.”

Chris looked down and saw Zach gripping himself, stroking and coating himself with lube.  “Give it to me,” he begged and held himself open wider.

Zach’s grit his teeth together as he rubbed the head of his cock around Chris’ hole, stretched and loosened from Zach’s fingers.  “Yes.”  And he pushed in, slowly letting Chris take him.

When Zach was fully seated inside Chris, they both let out a groan of pleasure.  It felt so good, after long weeks of not being able to enjoy each other, to feel so full.  Chris had never imagined how good it would be to get fucked, but with Zach it was the best feeling ever.  He craved this feeling, needed it, and would do just about anything to get more.

“Please, Zach.”  Even beg.

“I love you.”  Zach kissed him once and began moving, slow and purposeful.  

Chris reached down a hand as Zach pumped inside him, grabbed his cock and fucked his fist.  He pushed down in time to meet Zach’s movements and gripped tighter the harder Zach thrust.  

“C’mon Chris, wanna see you come all over yourself,” Zach whispered the words, hot and thick, against Chris’ neck.

Zach lifted Chris’ hips higher and drove in faster, the new angle allowing him to hit Chris’ prostate.  Chris had only to pump himself a few more times before he was coming, splattering against his own chest.

Dark eyes were fixed on the milky white spurts.  Zach loved getting Chris messy with come, his own or Zach’s, it didn’t matter.  Zach picked up the pace, pounding relentlessly into Chris until his movements became unsteady, losing his rhythm.  

“Oh  fuck !”  Zach pulled out in time to shoot himself all over Chris’ stomach.

They fumbled around on the couch until they got comfortable, Zach spooning Chris.  He knew he’d regret not cleaning himself up right away, but Chris was too bone meltingly tired to move yet.  And Zach’s body, a warm, pleasant weight against his back, felt too good to leave.

Chris tilted his head back until his cheek was resting against Zach's.  He felt stubble scrape against his and smiled.  If anyone had asked him, just a few months ago if he’d like the sensation, Chris would’ve said no.  Now it was one of the best things ever; Zach’s scruff rubbing against his skin.  

“I’m so glad you made it out here.”  He kissed Zach’s neck and let out a content sigh.

“Me too.”  Zach’s arms around Chris squeezed tighter.  Then he yawned.

“Tired, Zach?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, make sure to rest now.  Because someone promised we’d make love after we fucked and I plan on holding him to it.”

Chris dozed off to the sound of Zach’s sleepy laughter.  

Best Valentine’s ever.


End file.
